Electrically-powered lighting finds myriad applications. This can include, but is not limited to, serving a security function, serving a convenience function, serving a decorative function, and so forth. In some application settings an end user may intend a given light to serve more than one such purpose. For example, a given light may serve both to provide convenience (by, for example, lighting the way for an authorized person) and to serve a security purpose (by, for example, attracting attention that may be unwanted by an unauthorized person and that may prompt such an individual to leave).
Some light sources work in conjunction with, and are responsive to, an animate object detector. In a typical scenario employing such components, the light source is energized when the animate object detector senses a local presence of an animate object (such as a person (authorized or unauthorized), a vehicle, a feral, animal, or the like. This can serve to provide light that will, in turn, hopefully attract attention which may then prompt the animate object to leave the area and/or that will facilitate providing pathway illumination for an authorized person.
Though often a successful security strategy, such an approach does not necessarily meet the needs of all potential application settings. For example, in some cases such illumination can be bothersome to a neighbor. Such a problem can easily arise, for example, when using such a lighting strategy in an alleyway or other relatively narrow pathway between two adjoining properties. In these cases, the resultant illumination lights not only the pathway itself but portions of the adjoining property. This can lead to an annoying intermittent passage of light through the windows of the adjoining property. This can also result in falsely triggering automatic devices located on the adjoining property that rely upon ambient light detection.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.